Acid-Rain
by nightmare443
Summary: G1 Ratchet gets upset after Sunstreaker comes in damaged, thinking he could never have a realtionship with the Twins. But Sideswipe shows him he's wrong. RatchetxSideswipe hints of SunstreakerxRatchetxSideswipe.


This idea popped into my head when I was driving in the rain to uni one day. This is G1.

Pairing: RatchetXSideswipe hints of SunstreakerXRatchetXSideswipe

Ratchet stood in his med-bay after a battle with the decepticons, the attack on a human power plant came out of nowhere. The autobots got there as quick as they could, the battle was long, hard and both sides took casualties. When ratchet returned to the med-bay after battle to check over those who were injured in battle, he wasn't ready for what Sideswipe and Prowl carried in.

"Ratchet please you need to help him" begged Sideswipe trying to keep his brother on his feet.

Ratchet looked over Sunstreaker in horror, there was a hole in his chest very close to his spark chamber, his left arm hanging on by a few wires and multiple cuts and scratches leaking energon.

"Get him on the berth now and Prowl get me First-aid now" Ratchet nearly shouted as he got the tools he needed to work on Sunstreaker.

Prowl contacted First-aid to get to the medbay as quickly as he could. Once Sideswipe had placed his twin on the birth he didn't know what to do, he knew that Ratchet would want him to leave so he and First-aid could work but he didn't want to leave his twin.

Ratchet walked over to the berth and looked at Sideswipe, usually he would kick Sideswipe out and shout at him to come back later but it's not the time for roughness.

"Sideswipe I need you to leave whilst First-aid and myself work on your twin, go refuel I'll contact you when I'm done" Ratchet said placing a hand on Sideswipes shoulder. Sideswipe sighed and turned to leave prowl following behind.

Ratchet and first-aid had to work on Sunstreaker to get him to a point Ratchet felt safe with. Once Sunstreaker had been put into a private room in recovery and First-aid had left could Ratchet let out a sigh of relief. He was starting to let his emotions get in the way of his job, even though the twins misbehaved and caused havoc around the base sometimes which led one or the other sometimes even both being sent to the medbay after being in fights with the minibots or Ironhide.

It hit him a while back that it would hurt him if either of them went offline, not long after that did he realise that maybe he was falling in love with them. Ratchet felt like he didn't stand a chance though as they were beautiful and young were as ratchet felt old and unattractive why would they ever love him when they could easily have someone like Tracks or Smokescreen.

Ratchet shook his head and commed Sideswipe _"you may come and see your brother, I won't be there when you come to the med-bay I need to do some errands so behave yourself" _he then slowly took a walk to the front of the Ark he needed to be outside right now, he needed to think.

Once ratchet had stepped outside into the cool autumn air he relaxed a little, the cool air felt good on his stressed body. He looked up, the clouds where starting to build which meant that it might rain soon he didn't mind though he liked the rain here on earth. On Cybertron the rain wasn't just water it was acid and if any cybertronian was caught out in it got cosmetic damage. However here on earth he could go out for a drive in the rain without having to go to Wheeljack for a touch up afterwards.

Ratchet sighed again as he felt the rain start to fall, sometimes he loved his job he always felt good making others better but he also sometimes hated it like he did right now. When mechs he was very close to openly or even secretly were badly damaged he always found it hard to see them laying in the med-bay badly damaged. Some wondered why he was grouchy all the time, he did it because he was trying to distance himself but it never worked. It was even worse with the twins seeing how attached he was to them, life without them on the Ark would be nearly unbearable for him.

He knew in his spark that Sunstreaker would pull through, but it still didn't stop him thinking if he went off-line Sideswipe would follow soon after. Not only because of their split sparks but because one could not live without the other, they had both admitted that. So if Sideswipes aching spark didn't claim his life he would most likely throw himself into a battle and come out with so many injuries that even Ratchet couldn't save him.

Ratchet had gotten so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard someone come up behind him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned around. Sideswipe was stood there with a solemn smile on his face and still hadn't removed his hand. He gave ratchets shoulder a gently squeeze of reassurance.

"How did you find me" Ratchet asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"I know how you react when sunny or I come in with serious damage, so the moment you said you were going to run errands I knew you'd be out here trying to pull yourself together" Sideswipe answered

"Oh" was all Ratchet could say slightly shocked that Sideswipe had been watching him that closely when either himself or his brother where in his care.

"we both watch you carefully Ratchet, we care for you and seeing you like this is painful for the both of us, I know we cause havoc in the Ark and get ourselves sent to you quite often after pranking Ironhide or prowl but if we're both honest it's because it feels like the only way we can get time with you" Sideswipe admitted slightly looking away.

Ratchet couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't want to jump to conclusions but it almost sounded like the twins liked him the way he liked them.

"What are you saying Sideswipe" Ratchet said looking at Sideswipe trying not to look too hopeful.

"What I'm trying to say Ratchet is sunny and I like you a lot and we want to give a relationship a try" Sideswipe said walking up behind ratchet and hugging him.

The rain was getting harder but Ratchet didn't care, not only did the rain on earth feel good he was too busy drawing in the warmth from Sideswipes body. He turned around to hug the other mech to him almost not believing that this was real.

"I would like that Sideswipe, I would like that a lot" said ratchet relaxing in Sideswipes hold.


End file.
